New
by Tamaki's Rose
Summary: Ciel finally marries Elizabeth, and Sebastian doesn't go on the honeymoon. When the two don't return from their romantic weekend, Sebastian, Mey Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy must go on a dangerous journey to find them.
1. Chapter 1

"You know," Mey Rin mumbled, placing the broom back in the closet. "It seems like the young master... He just isn't so young anymore."

"You're right," Baldroy added, crossing his arms as he watched Elizabeth step into the carriage.

"He just grew up all at once," Finnian sighed, his eyes closing gently as he leaned a bit against the wall.

The three turned away as Ciel started to whisper something into Sebastian's ear. Sebastian snickered, the corners of his mouth curling up into a confident grin. He nodded and waved as Ciel got into the carriage, as well, and took a seat in front of his wife, Elizabeth Midford Phantomhive.

The rest waved, smiling at the newlyweds on their way to their honeymoon.

Ciel stared out the window, his lips pursed. His heart started to beat a bit faster than usual as he took Elizabeth's hands in his.

She blinked, her long eyelashes fluttering, highlighting her big, lovely, green eyes. She smiled at him.

"Ciel?" Elizabeth whispered.

Ciel turned his head to look back at her. "Yes?"

"I-I just wondered..."

Elizabeth grew silent for a bit and stared down at their hands, brushing her thumbs over his.

"Wondered...? Wondered about what, Lizzy?" Ciel asked, a bit impatiently.

"You're sure about this... Right, Ciel? Because tonight is the night where you show me th-that you're sure. I mean... We're finally 17. And we're actually married. And tonight-"

"Elizabeth, dear... Do you not believe that I love you?" Ciel questioned, squeezing her hands affectionately, then pulling one up to kiss it.

She giggled. "I do! I'm sorry... I just worry, sometimes. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Upon arrival, Elizabeth was quick to hop out of the carriage, followed by Ciel, who was holding her hand tightly and laughing.

She led him to the mansion where they were spending the weekend together, her dress nearly tripping him every few seconds.

"Ciel, the closest bedroom is right up the stairway!" Elizabeth cried out, happily.

Ciel looked back at the carriage driver, who had already been paid and tipped. "Thank you, sir! We will be seeing you on Sunday evening, then! Good night!"

As the carriage drove away, Ciel scrambled to grab the key and open the door quickly. He closed the door behind him and found himself pushed against it by his eager, young wife. Her lips were pressed against his as their tongues swirled around each other.

She pulled away after a bit and smiled. "I'm ready, Ciel, if you are."

He licked his lips and wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her against him. "I am. Let's go, Lizzy."

Hand in hand, the two headed up to the first bedroom. When he opened the door for her, he smiled.

"O-oh! Ciel," Elizabeth gasped. "You didn't have to-"

"I did. After all you've done for me. This was the least I could give you, tonight, Lizzy. But these rose petals... This candle light... This material beauty doesn't even compare to you, my sweet Lizzy."

She held a hand up to her lips, smiling. "Come on, Ciel. I want to show you how much I love you."

Ciel nodded, leading her to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth sat down, and Ciel crawled behind her. He began to untie her dress. As it fell, loosely, from her shoulders, he kissed the back of her neck softly.

"Ciel," Elizabeth groaned. "Please, keep going."

She wiggled out of her dress, followed, eventually, by her corset, the rest of her clothes, and slippers. Completely naked, she stood in front of the mirror, and stared blankly at her reflection.

Ciel also gazed at her, examining her figure as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside.

"Lizzy, you're so beautiful," Ciel whispered from behind her, pulling his own pants down. "So... So beautiful."

Elizabeth blushed. "You're not so bad, yourself, Ciel."

She turned to face him and kissed his lips, again, as he allowed his underwear to drop to the floor. He kicked them to the pile of clothes and pulled her close. He gently squeezed her sides.

"Let's lie down, Ciel," Elizabeth mumbled between kisses.

He nodded, already panting a bit. As he sat down, he also pulled her onto his lap.

She pecked every inch of her love's neck and chest, running her fingers through his dark hair. In return, he scratched lightly at her back.

"Elizabeth, I want to... I need to touch you," Ciel muttered through grit teeth, feeling her soft, blonde hair. "May I?"

"Yes," she replied. "Of course."

With this, she guided his hand up to her breast. He started to squeeze it gently, licking up the side of her neck. Elizabeth moaned, grinding against Ciel.

"Oh, God! C-can you give me more?" Elizabeth gasped.

Ciel's eyes widened. "You're really excited. Are you sure you want me to?"

She nodded quickly.

He closed his eyes, rolling so that he could be on top of her. "If it's too much for you, Lizzy, just tell me."

Ciel traced his finger along her body as he kissed her inner thigh. She shivered.

His lips neared the area between her legs when he pushed a finger inside her. Elizabeth's back arched in pleasure as she gasped, again.

"More, Ciel!" cried Elizabeth.

Ciel smiled and pushed a second finger inside her. His tongue flicked over her clit a few times before he sucked a bit on it. He pumped his fingers in and out.

"Ciel!" Her nails suddenly dug into different parts of his scalp while she moaned.

He pulled out his fingers and sucked on them for a moment as he looked down at her, smiling faintly.

"Could you-"

"I want to at least try it, Ciel," Elizabeth interrupted happily.

"Whenever you're ready, Lizzy," Ciel muttered, tossing his hair back. "There's no rush."

The girl slid up from underneath him and laid on her stomach. She tilted her head up just enough to lick the tip of Ciel's member.

"O-oh! Elizabeth!" Ciel nearly shouted, tugging on one of her pigtails.

"Ouch!" Elizabeth growled, closing an eye. "Don't do that if you want me to continue!"

Ciel hesitantly let go, tossing his head back. "Nnh-"

After repeating the same action, she slowly took all of him into her mouth, looking up at him to make sure he was enjoying himself. She continued to bob her head back and forth.

Ciel began to breathe heavily, his chest rising and falling quickly. "E-Eh-"

She pulled off with a "pop".

"Lizzy..."

"Y-yes, Ciel?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm ready for... I'm ready."

She smiled. "Me, too."

Again, Ciel laid on top of her and positioned himself. He smiled down at her, raising an eyebrow.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she spoke softly. "Go ahead."

He pushed inside her and gasped quietly, in sync with her.

"Lizzy."

"Hah-"

"Oh-"

"You can thrust a bit, Ciel. It feels good." She leaned up and kissed him once. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too. I-I really do... Ah..."

He pressed his forehead to hers as he thrusted slowly, groaning with each small movement. The two closed their eyes.

"Elizabeth, I won't last very long."

"Oh," she laughed. "It's alright, Ciel. If you want to continue after, we can. If not, we don't have to. We'll see, darling."

"A-ah... Okay."

They shared one more sweet kiss before Ciel finished, gasping and moaning Elizabeth's name as Elizabeth did the same, but for Ciel.

"Oh, Ciel... I do love you."

Ciel panted against Elizabeth's chest, hugging her tightly.


End file.
